


Hiding Place

by Leyenn



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/35812.html">Porn Battle XI</a>; <i>in the dark, silent</i>. Someone finds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Place

There's a single light on in Sheridan's office when he finds himself wandering by. His restless legs have walked him through most of the sector by this time of the night, and he's a little surprised to find that someone else might be awake. He supposes, if it would be anyone, it would be the man he saw at dinner tonight, this man to whom everyone here seems to turn, who he suspects would forgo sleep entirely if it would help their cause even a little. Turning the corner, he honestly expects to find Sheridan there attempting to do precisely that.

He doesn't. For a moment as he stands in the doorway, he sees no one there at all. The light is not from the computer screen: it, like everything else in the office, is dark and silent. Everything else but for one seemingly abandoned lamp near the center of the room, illuminating an empty couch, a single mug and a coffee table drowning in paperwork.

He is about to turn and leave, and then the light catches on movement - just the slightest movement, back in the shadows beyond the Captain's empty desk. Just the slightest outline of someone there, a dark shape hidden within more darkness.

Two shapes, as his eyes accustom to the low light. Two people of similar height, perhaps, dressed almost the same, in what his eyes begin to recognise as familiar black. In his mind's eye he places the insignia he'd see in the light of day, if he stumbled upon this scene again, and he knows then who it is.

Sheridan's hands are strange-pale in the lamp light against the black of her uniform, gently bracketing her waist. Ivanova's are on his shoulders: a thumb resting against his neck, lightly stroking. He is pressing her back against the wall, her head tilted back just enough for their mouths to meet: Sheridan lifts a hand and buries fingers in her hair, cups the back of her head in his palm to hold her closer, to deepen what is already a deep and intimate kiss. When it does break, her hand slides down to rest in the small of his back - and then lower, and he hears Sheridan gift her a low laugh in return.

He smiles to himself as he backs away, certain they won't hear him. Good. He saw how she looked at him, all through dinner, every time he spoke and - most especially - even when he didn't. He's glad that the good Lord has seen fit to give the man someone to share the burden, even if only a little and only in the dark.

  


*

  



End file.
